Jungle Heat
by Be Obscene
Summary: A very nerdy Olive gets sucked into a computer version of Jumsnji and teams up with Ruby Roundhouse to complete a mission. Contains strong sexual content and language. (Olive/Ruby)
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be very AU for both Jumsnji: Welcome to the Jungle and Easy A. A friend requested this and I thought it would be a cool story. Hope you all like it.**

"No! No! No! Shield! Shield!" Olive Pendergast was in the middle of a game on her computer, trying not to die.

"Olive? Are you in there?" Her friend, Rihannon entered her bedroom, "Holy shit." She looked around at the mess, clothes and homework everywhere along with fast food garbage. Her desk was littered with crumpled up paper and empty cans of Mountain Dew and energy drinks.

"What up?" Olive said, nor taking her eyes off the screen, the redheaded gamer had but in a solid 1000 hours on this new rpg.

"Olive, didn't you get my texts?" Rihannon was trying to get around her friend's mess.

"Nah, sorry, I've been on a roll," she said, slamming back a can; she accidentally spilled the red liquid on her white t-shirt with the Zelda symbol. "Shit! Can you grab me some paper towel?"

Rihannon reluctantly fetched a half roll of paper towel not so conveniently left by some underwear on the floor. "There's a party tonight."

"Yeah?" Olive said, half paying attention, her character was getting the crap kicked out of it, "No! No! Son of a bitch!"

Rihannon handed her the paper towel and watched her with concern as she was more focused on this nerdy little game. "So are you coming?"

"Dang it, my favorite shirt!" Olive scrubbed at it hard.

"Olive!"

The high volume of her friend's voice scared her, "Shit! What?"

"Come to the party."

"Maybe, ok?"

"You might meet someone."

This made her laugh, "What are you talking about? I meet people."

"In the real world. All you do now is play on your computer."

"That's so not true," Olive scoffed.

"Yeah, right. You never want to hang out anymore. All you care about is your tribe of redheaded Amazonian women."

Olive razed, "Rih, that was so three months ago!" Olive had designed a whole tribe made up entirely of women with her colour red hair. She always wanted to design her own game and was an experiment with A.I. but she got kind of bored with it mainly because she couldn't really design the look of the characters that well; could never get the faces right.

"Whatever," Rihannon sighed, "I got you this." She handed her over a wrapped gift.

"Huh?"

"Happy birthday."

"Wait, it's my birthday? But it's only the 7th."

"It's the 28th."

"Wow, time really flies when you fight orcs and collect gold. Thanks." She opened it. A strange looking green CD case. In pen it said 'JUMANGI'. It must've been a bootleg from another country, Olive loved collecting those.

"You can probably meet a hot redhead with huge tits at the party."

Olive wasn't sure what she was getting at but she had this smirk on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Olive, you're a lesbian," she said bluntly.

Olive laughed this off, snorting like she did, "I'm not a lesbian."

"Then why is every character you play have red hair and tits bigger than my head?"

"Oh, come on, they're not all like that!" Only the Amazonian variety anyway.

Rihannon had questioned Olive's sexuality since they were very young, she never showed any interest in boys or much of the same things she liked or was interested in.

"Whatever. I gotta get my hair done before tonight. Later, nerd."

"Later, skank." Their usual nicknames to each other. While they had been talking, Olive hadn't noticed she was killed off in the game. "Well fuck you too!" The game was bugging her anyway. She needed a break, something different.

"J-u-man-ji," she said aloud. It could do. She put the disk in her drive and downloaded it. No telling if it would even worked. She tried looking up the name but nothing came up at least not with the right spelling and not a video game.

The download time wasn't too long. She clicked the icon of a rhino and a green screen popped up. Jumanji flashed on screen with a jungle background behind it, accompanied by a score of drums and roars.

"Hm. Maybe this is a game someone made on their own."

She expected something really pixelated like a side scrolling game, running from right to left. Then the intro. She was greeted with a 3D intro story that had to have been from a professional. The graphics were actually great and characters almost looked like real people.

A woman with red hair, dressed in cargo short shorts and a tank top did flips on screen and posed in rather suggestive poses.

"Is this a sex game?"

 _"Archeologist/extreme sports enthusiast/Adventurer, Ruby Roundhouse is on an expedition in the thick of the jungle. She will need a partner to help her reach the unknown temples and restore peace in Jumanji."_

Olive's glasses were fogging up. "Dammit I am so not a lesbian...but she is very beautiful...I also think the creators of Tomb Raider should sue."

Other characters introduced were the villains including of all things ninjas and cannibals. The main villain, dressed all and black with a hideous scar on his face was Russel Van Pelt who was after some green glowing jewel to take control of the jungle. There was this big muscle, a real slab of beef named Quil Ryder.

Olive was unimpressed that she couldn't design a character, it must've all been POV. She had become an expert at hacking though and decided to try it on Ruby. "Let's see, redder hair...Mohawk? Nah. Hm. Boobs. Butt. Now we're getting somewhere."

She enjoyed how she could really shape her, it was an unnoticed gift of hers. Ruby Roundhouse's voice and personality wasn't all that appealing to her, "Are you ready to go on an adventure or what? I don't have all day!"

"Maybe tone you down a bit. Now you're perfect. Let's see if this game is a bang or a BUST," she laughed at her own joke and adjusted her glasses. She pressed start but nothing happened. She tried again but there seemed to be a delay. "What a piece of..."

The screen lit up impossibly bright. Olive had to cover her eyes. She heard the drums from the opening intro. They kept getting louder, as if the drums were right there in the room. A wind began to blow, the sound of a cyclone. Olive screamed. This was a nightmare. In a flash she was gone. The wind, the bright light and the drums were gone too.

Olive was free falling. She couldn't see anything. Then everything went black. She found herself lying on her back. Looking up she saw a shiloutte striking a pose. A familiar fingerless gloved hand reached out to her. She was shocked. Coming into the light she saw that it was Ruby Roundhouse in the flesh.

"Well, hi there! Are you ready for an adventure or what?" She said in a very cheerful and non-snarky voice.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olive gets in over her head and learns about what's at stake. Please review!**

Olive needed to blink a few times to realize what was happening. From the clear blue sky, the heat, to the very grassy ground beneath her. This was either the most realistic VR she'd ever seen or it was for real.

She took the adventurer's hand; Ruby was surprisingly strong, hoisting Olive up with little effort but then again she was a video game character so it wouldn't be impossible. Olive was still getting her bearings. Looking around like a lost puppy at the vast jungle behind them, the vast and open spaces and a huge mountain/volcano.

"You must be my partner slash explorer slash animal expert slash technician!" She said enthusiastically.

Olive was still in a state of shock, "Uh...yeah. Olive," she said, shaking Ruby's strong hand.

"Olive," she repeated, likely never having heard of this name before. She looked up at the sky as if she was processing data. Finally she faced her again, "Oh my, here let me help you." She brushed some grass that was stuck to her shirt, slapping her chest roughly and then turning her around; Olive felt uncomfortable as her back and butt was rubbed down. "There good as new!"

"Uh, thanks," Olive adjusted her glasses.

"Maybe later you can help me wash in the hot springs. I always have trouble reaching my back." She started walking up a path. Olive stood there awkwardly for a second. Why on Earth would she say that? Ruby turned around and saw she hadn't moved, "Come on, Olive and don't forget your pack."

Olive looked down at her feet where a large backpack had just appeared. It looked extremely heavy but when she went to lift it it was fairly light. Video game logic. She followed behind Ruby. For some reason she couldn't get over the rythm of her body, the way she moved those hips, her short shorts sticking out at Olive.

"Um, Miss Roundhouse..."

Ruby laughed, "Oh, Olive, you can call me Ruby."

"Ruby..."

"Ya huh?"

"Um, is your outfit really appropriate for the jungle?"

Ruby took a second to think, "Hm. Well it does have its advantages. Heads up!"

Olive looked around and out popped a gang of tough looking bounty hunters. Ruby jumped into action. Olive crouched down and watched Ruby; she looked like she was literally dancing and fighting. She was all legs! Once every one of them hit the ground, their bodies disappeared. Olive walked over to Ruby, speechless. Ruby cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Wow."

"All in a day's work," Ruby smiled.

Olive was still unsure about her enemies and the sudden disappearance.

"So where do they go?"

"Beats me," Ruby shrugged, "But they'll be back. I always fight the exact same four guys. Van Pelt knows I'm here. We should continue to the sacred temple. I just hope we have enough time to set up camp before night fall"

"Right..."

Olive followed closely by Ruby's side into the scary, Tim Burton like jungle. She wondered right away if there was any bug spray in that pack. Everything gave her the creeps, she was such a wimp.

"What's the deal with this Van Pelt guy anyway?"

"Oh. We used to work at the same university. He was really cool but then got obsessed with finding the sacred gem in Jumanji. Legend has it it can control all living things here. It's up to find it, Olive..."

"Wow...so you must really want to find this."

"It's not about the reward. I really do care about wild life. I don't want anything to happen here. If I have to kill him I will."

Olive was impressed by her, even if she was a video game character. Everything here seemed so real though; could it have been possible it was a different reality? Maybe it was real in a different sense of the word.

"...Anyway she sucked the poison out and I never felt better. I was so embarassed to be that exposed but we both agreed never to tell anyone about it."

"Huh?" Olive said. She was at a loss.

"Oh while you were staring off into space I thought I'd tell you a story about the time I got bitten by a snake on a very sensitive area and my older female professor had to assist me."

Olive, slack jawed, looked around to see they had jump cut to the entry way to the temple. "Um...think you could tell me again."

"Oh, Olive!" Ruby laughed, "I just did that to get it off my chest. I could never repeat it in a million years."

She walked up to the entrance, leaving Olive standing there perplexed, "Right," she chuckled.

"Do you know of anything we should look out for?..." Ruby stopped just before walking into the temple. Olive stood beside her and saw nothing but a black void. No light whatsoever. She looked at Ruby. Stiff as a statue. She didn't even blink. Then like a robot she repeated. "Do you know if there's anything we should look out for?...Maybe you should check your pack."

Olive nearly jumped back, that was really weird. It was as if the game's programming had taken hold of her and her personality was trying to come through. Olive took a look in the pack and sure enough found a map of the temple. A blueprint but some rooms were missing or incomplete.

"There might be blow darts but it's every five feet. We'll have to time it every time and make a run for it and then hug the wall, repeat until we make it to..."

"To what?"

"It's blank...at least maybe for now?"

Olive tagged along. Ruby was very protective of her assistant, keeping her close to her side. Olive reached in the pack for a flashlight or something to guide them only to end up pulling out a fully lit torch for Ruby. Ruby did not question how that would even be possible, she didn't question anything out of the ordinary, she was all about the mission.

The blow darts shot out of the wall. Ruby held her arm out, stopping her companion from making another step. "Now!" She grabbed Olive by the shirt and pulled her over to the free space in the wall. They pretty much had to hug tightly in order to avoid getting hit; Olive's face was nearly pushed into the adventurer's chest. "Ok. Again." On the last one Olive lost her balance and pushed Ruby into the gap and cushioned her hands against her breasts. For three seconds, Olive had this woman pressed against the wall and a bit taken off by the suggestive act.

Olive took back her hands. "Sorry!" Her hands still sticking out she backed away, "I...it was..."

Ruby simply laughed it off, "That's ok...I'll let it slide this time," she said, winking at her.

Olive was blushing hard. She distracted herself by checking the map. A threeway corridor appeared on the map. Sure enough they were now standing at that exact spot.

"Which way do we go?" Ruby looked over Olive's shoulder.

"Well if we go to the one to the left it looks like we'd be heading into quick sand. The one straight ahead is blank and the one to the right has a picture of a tiger."

Ruby put a hand to her chin, she looked deep in thought and then turned to Olive, "Which way do you think we should go?"

"Uh...Y-you want me to pick?" Ruby smiled and nodded. Olive wasn't sure why she would pick her to decide especially when it was life or death. "Well...I mean it doesn't say what's straight ahead so I guess we can try that one."

Ruby happily agreed and they walked through with the still lit torch. Everything seemed fine until they got to a literal end of the road. They looked down to see a massive pit of lava. There was nothing to get to the other side of it but a broken bridge.

"Dang," said Olive, "I guess that means quicksand."

"What about the tiger?"

"Uh...are you going to fight it?"

"I've fought jungle cats before."

"What if there's more than one?"

"Hmm, well I've fought two but not at once before. So..."

"You know what? I bet there are no tigers. Maybe that one is just a test. I mean it's an abandoned temple there wouldn't still be tigers."

They journeyed into the tunnel leading into the supposed tiger pit. Not even a minute went by and they both ran out. They caught their breath at an ancient wall that had a rather dusty statue filled with hyrogliphics.

Olive noticed a tattoo on Ruby's arm. Two black lines. She had no other markings on her so it was kind of odd. "Hey...are you ok?"

"Yeah. Think one of them must've taken a claw to me."

Then it hit Olive, "Right. Three lives."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Maybe we should take a break before...whoa!"

Ruby caught her looking at the statue, "Yeah. I guess they were into big girls, eh?"

Olive checked her pack. She found a sketch of the statue right away. It was a diagram that showed what to do to open up a secret passage. Apparently they just had to press on the statue's breasts to get the wall to slide.

"But this statue has no boobs, see?" Ruby pointed to the missing spaces of where it's breasts should be.

"Hm. Perhaps something of equal size and weight needs to be put in them...," she looked down at Ruby's chest and pondered its size.

"Um, Olive? I'm up here."

"Sorry...just thinking..."

Ruby looking down at her well proportioned breasts, "I swear they've gotten bigger recently," she lifted under her breasts with both hands. Olive chuckled at her handy work. "You really think it will work?"

Olive scratched her head while staring at Ruby in a daze, "Yeah its worth a try."

Ruby took her shirt off, revealing her large, double D breasts in a black push up bra. Olive swallowed hard, her nerves were shot.

"You'll need your bra off too...," Ruby shot her a look, "...the natural weight of them...you know?"

Ruby agreed, but turned away from Olive as she removed her bra. Olive meanwhile was wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Do you mind holding these?" Ruby passed her bra and shirt over to the stunned nerd.

"S-sure."

Olive watched Ruby face the statue. "Sorry, Miss, I know we don't know each other too well." Olive laughed at her joke. Ruby placed her breasts into the empty cups. She groaned. "I'm not sure this is going to work. I think they're too big to fit." She pushed and groaned some more.

Olive knew the answer. "Here. Let me help." Olive pushed her into the statue further, trying to be gentle. Ruby groaned a little, her breasts being squeezed up to her chin and all. Finally something clicked and the wall slid open.

"You did it!" Ruby declared. With one arm extended across her breasts to cover them, she high fived Olive with her free hand. She quickly coveted up again and stepped into the dark tunnel. Olive held onto Ruby's belt. Nothing on the map was showing up, either they were headed for this sacred jewel or their deaths.

They turned a corner and..."AAAHH!"

Ruby almost bumped into a man. "Whoa!" He shouted.

Ruby instinctively backed Olive away, shielding her. Both Ruby and the man stopped to look at each other for a second.

"Quil?"

"Ruby?"

Ruby then jumped at him, hugging him tightly. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Me? What about you?" They both laughed and carried on, forgetting Olive was even there. Of course now Olive recognized his mug, Quil Ryder, the slab of beef from the intro. She wasn't sure why but she hated him already.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olive competes with Quill for Ruby's attention. Can they all get along to get what's needed?**

Once the two settled down Olive could finally get a word in.

"So what now?"

"Hello there, Miss! Quill Ryder at your service!" He shook her hand but he was not very delicate.

"This is Olive Penderghast, my new assistant."

"Wow how many have you gone through, Ruby?"

They both laughed, actually joking about the number of presumably dead even though they were only characters in a game.

"Um. Guys. Shouldn't we be talking about you know the gem?"

Ruby finally got her act together.

"Right. Quill, did you find anything?"

"Not a thing. I ran other than an entire room full of gold, a bunch of priceless artifacts all back there but no sacred gem."

"Oh. Dang it. I guess we'll look around here a bit and then go set up camp."

They started walking down a cavern. Olive couldn't believe them, "Um, what about the gold and artifacts?"

"Well we're not looking for gold, silly. We have to get the gem away from Van Pelt."

"But..."

"I like your new friend, Ruby, she's funny." Quill chuckled and continued on with Ruby down the dark and spooky cavern. Olive was getting a bit ticked off, she followed behind reluctantly. This guy was like a hairless gorilla, his forearms could crush her, she was amazed he could even fit through this long tunnel with his muscular upper body.

She hated the way they kept looking at each other and joked around; if they used to be a couple then she wanted to gag. She still couldn't understand why she cared so much.

"Hey, look up here!" Quil called.

"It's gone!" Ruby exclaimed.

The gem was not on the mantle. Van Pelt's men got there before they did.

"I'm sure he's got a camp nearby."

"We'll try tomorrow. We need to set up camp. Olive you hungry?"

"Yeah a little."

"Great. Fry us up some fish that I catch and pick some berries." He set his pack in her hands.

They walked out of the temple, Olive struggled the whole way. They found a spot next to a stream. Olive put the heavy packs down. Whether he was actually hot or he was just acting mucho he pulled his shirt off and threw it at Ruby's face, hitting her like a sweaty rag.

"Thank you, Olive!"

He used a stick as a spear and jumped into the water; Ruby watched him almost smitten by his physique by the way she lingered on him and those abs. Olive rolled her eyes, this was ridiculous.

"I could go for some bananas," Ruby suggested.

Olive looked up and saw some bananas a top a tree. "Here I'll get them," Olive said, pushing her short sleeves up.

"Are you sure, Olive? It's a little high," Ruby said worriedly.

"Yeah. She's right, Olive, maybe you're better off with the berries," Quill said with a shit eating grin.

Determined, Olive walked up to the tree and gripped her hands. It was easy or at least the game was making her think this was all easy. She was only a few feet away from the one big bunch of ripened bananas at the top. She told herself not to look down but she did seeing Ruby smiling up at her and giving her the thumbs up.

Olive immediately hugged the trunk, her legs wrapped tightly around. This was such a bad idea. She didn't even have anything to cut the bananas down with.

"What's the matter, Olive?" Quill called up. She didn't budge, "Oh, you need a knife! Here you are!"

He tossed the knife up, it hit the tree just above her head. She panicked and let go of the tree but reached for the bananas. Ruby yelled something but it was hard to hear. The bananas ripped from the tree and fell with Olive. Luckily someone broke their fall.

Olive was in such a daze when Ruby helped her up. "Great thinking, Olive!" Ruby said, showing her the warthog she landed on. Ruby finished off the quivering animal with her huge hunting knife. Olive gasped. She was really feeling dizzy now, enough to pass out by the amount of blood.

"What about the fish?" Quill asked.

"Forget the fish, Quil! Let's roast this guy."

"Alright, fine, I'll chop some wood," he said, giving Olive the stink eye.

"Well I can help with that," Olive said, sticking her nose in the air.

She followed Quill over to a broken log. They took two axes from his pack. Ruby thought his was fun seeing them compete even though she had no idea why they would be. Olive removed her shirt. A faded yellow bra. She had no real muscle and standing next to this big guy made her look like a pole by comparison. His axe was five times bigger than hers. He swinged it, bringing it down with ease. Olive tried as hard as she could but she wasn't cutting into it as much as he was, this machine.

"Hey, what's that?" Olive said, squinting her eyes at something in the distance.

"Oh I'm not falling for that!" Quill continued cutting.

"No really."

Olive pointed Ruby to something coming their way. Ruby took out a pair of binoculars. A gang on motorbikes.

"Good gravy! Better get ready for this!"

Before Quill could join her, Ruby was running like the fastest woman alive. Both Olive and Quill watched, floored by how she pumped those legs of hers and let into the air to kick one of their unwelcomed guests off his bike. The motorists dismounted and circled around Ruby but she was ready to take all six of them on.

Olive watched as she kicked and punched her way through them but out of nowhere one of them pulled and ripped the front of her shirt down the middle. Ruby's breasts were supported by a gravity defying bra. She was mad now and was ready to break every pixel in that thugs body.

"You a lezzy right?"

"Huh?" Olive had blocked out her surroundings completely, all she could focus on was this sight.

"You're not fooling anyone."

Olive gave him a dirty look, "I don't know what you're talking about, Dwayne Johnson!"

Ruby lost her shorts and was on the ground on top of a guy, pummeling him with her ass in the air. Both took a moment to admire her in this position.

Out of nowhere some men identical to the bikers attacked Quill and dragged him into the brush. Olive flailed her arms around and fled for cover. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Ruby scream. She looked to the sky, there was Ruby and no time for her to get out of the way. Ruby landed on top of her. They were in a heap. Ruby's face was in Olive's crotch and her crotch was in Olive's face.

"I'm so sorry, Olive!"

"...it's ok..."

Ruby got up but was weak. Olive ran to her pack to see if maybe there was a power up or something to build up her health. Before she could get to it a jeep drove in her path. Quill. The big hero drove to Ruby's rescue, driving while shooting at the remaining men.

Olive couldn't believe him but he was a video game character after all and so was Ruby.

* * *

That night they had a fire pit for the wart hog and three tents built. Olive was fast asleep before she could even crawl into her tent.

"What a shame. She never even got to tear into this," Ruby said holding up one of the warthog's legs with a smile.

"Yes," Quill laughs, "She's rather peculiar isn't she?"

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked, sucking the juices from her fingers.

"She...Really likes you."

Ruby just smiled and shrugged, "I really like her too."

"She's a...vag-atetian if you know what I mean." Ruby frowned and shook her head. Quill sighed, "She's a rug munched."

Ruby paused, she didn't even have to ask about that slang, "Ooooh."

"But she doesn't seem to realize it."

Ruby turned and watched the sleeping Olive, her shirt still gone. "Aw, that's so cute."

"Ruby you would never...would you? At least not with a runt like her?"

Ruby folded her arms and looked seriously at him for a moment, "What's your problem? Is the great Quill Ryder actually jealous?" He recoiled, "Besides this is a professional mission. But would I?" She turned to Olive and smirked, shrugging her shoulders, "I dunno."

 **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our heroes get into a little trouble but things are also heating up very fast and they are beginning to enjoy it.**

"...Olive...Olive..."

Olive was stirred awake. She saw the very up close and personal face of Ruby.

"Ruby?" Olive questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Ruby was on all fours looking down at her sleepy assistant.

"R - really?" Olive chuckled nervously.

Ruby lifted her shirt, "It's so hot out here isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's getting hotter," Olive gulped.

There she was in just a sports bra. Ruby attempted to unfasten it. Olive was anticipating a lot from this. The way Ruby was holding her breasts like she was trying to hide melons. To make things even stranger, Ruby was making weird noises. Inhaling and exhaling while showing her teeth and staring at the teenager with those scary blue eyes.

"I want you Olive!"

Olive was so enthralled she didn't even move. "You can have me," she said, dazed in a dreamy state.

Ruby opened up her bra finally and Olive was doused with cold water.

"Uhhh..." She was completely drenched.

"Time to get up." Of course Quill would wake her up at that exact moment and ruin a perfectly good wet dream by literally making it took wet.

"What's happening?"

"Ruby's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know!" He snapped, "She wasn't here when I woke up!"

Olive sat up. A chill ran down her spine. She cleaned her glasses nervously. "Was it Van Pelt's men?"

"She'd take them all out with one punch. She's a tough girl."

"Savages?"

"I intend to find out," he suited up, packing his bag and loading a revolver. Olive frantically gathered her things. "I think it's best you stay here. Keep an eye on the camp."

"But...what if you need help?"

He held back a laugh, "I think I'll manage."

"But how do I get a hold of you if she comes back or I'm under attack?"

"Just shout as loud as you can," he snickered to himself as he walked away.

Olive wasn't sure what to do. She was too terrified to go off on her own without Ruby. Now with Quill gone she was defenseless. No real weapons or anything if she was ambushed. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She knew she needed Ruby in order to survive. Lucky for her she didn't lose a life yet but if Ruby lost two more she was done for.

She sat there on the ground waiting. She secretly wondered how the party went last night Rhia was no doubt mad she didn't go. Out of nowhere there were these vibrations on the ground. She placed a hand on the grass. This was getting crazy. She put an ear to it. Rumbling. What was it? She turned around slowly and saw it. Like a dust storm coming right at her, billowing and picking up. These horned beasts. Rhinos in full on stampede.

Where could she go? They were coming in a perfect line. She ran, looking for cover. She tried screaming but her voice could hardly crack. She could try climbing another tree but she was very quickly running out of time. Suddenly she hit a snag. Someone or some thing grabbed her arm. She was pulled into a cave well a very uncomfortable crack in the side of a hill.

Her rescuer smiled at her. "Ruby?" Olive hugged her tight.

Ruby laughed, "Lucky I found ya! Where's Quill?"

"Out looking for you. Where on Earth have you been?"

"I found Van Pelt's camp...but before we do anything about that I need to talk to you about something," she said looking serious.

This worried Olive, Ruby was very cheerful and optimistic until then. "What?"

But before she could say anything a familiar bang from far away interrupted. The second one was closer, just outside the hill. Ruby took her hand. "Come on! We have to move!" Ruby led her into the jungle, way off the path.

They got down on their knees at one point. Ruby peered around them to see if the shooter was close by. Ruby saw another temple nearby that could work as a potential hideout slash trap for her would be assassin.

Up a top a high look out of one of the ancient ruins was a busty assassin covered in cammo gear including a mask. She spotted her targets running for the entrance of the temple through her scope. She climbed down and made it into the temple stealthily. On entering, she found Olive all alone and helpless by a wall, shaking and holding her arms. She turned and froze upon seeing the masked assailant.

"Oh, no, please...don't" she backed up into the wall covered in old writing. Pleading with her hands out, the assassin seemed to find this highly amusing. Until of course Ruby grabbed a hold of her hands from behind. Olive got out of the way and Ruby pushed her toward a statue similar to the one Olive pushed Ruby into only this one was built more like a medieval torture device. Olive helped close the statue, sealing the panicked woman inside.

Both Ruby and Olive had a laugh. But this was short lived. A dart shot out from an adjacent walk and struck Ruby in the neck. Olive caught her just barely before she fell. She pulled the dart out of her neck. She was growing pale fast. On her arm she could see only one black bar tattoo and it was beginning to fade.

"Stray bullet. Just my luck."

"No!" Olive protested. She laid a dying Ruby on the ground and did the only thing she thought could work. She decided CPR was the only option; even if she only took one class and she ended up breaking the dummy. She knew too much pressure was bad, try not to crack any ribs and the beat of Stay'n Alive by the Bee Gees was the exact rythm to be applied when compressing and giving air. Of course this meant the dilemma of putting her mouth onto Ruby's well to be fair she didn't have to be right on her but she didn't know that.

Ruby was fading fast. Olive was quick and precise. She was literally giving her one of her lives as one of her bars was fading. Ruby gasped, sitting up. She felt herself over in relief.

"Olive," she smiled, "You saved me!" She hugged her, squeezing her tight. She faced her, giving her an off kilter look, "Um I never heard of using tongue for CPR."

Olive started to blush, "Well that's the way we do it back home."

Ruby took hold of her seriously again, looking her in the eyes. "Olive. I'm totally comfortable that you like girls."

"Huh?"

"It's ok, Olive."

"Really?"

"Though I'm very intrigued because I never heard of this before."

"Oh...uh..."

"Maybe you could help me understand?"

Olive froze up, a different kind of fear because Ruby was closing her eyes and preparing to kiss her. Before anything could happen the room began to shake. The ceiling was caving in. Ruby looked like she was trying to decide something. "Oh forget it!" She kissed Olive hard on the lips and grabbed her hand. "Let's find somewhere else to talk!" They ran out of the temple, dodging debris as they fled.

 **More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**While trying to take down Van Pelt and his men to in urn take back the sacred jewel, the girls run into a snag. Might be one more chapter. I will try my best to update soon.**

A lot of chatter and heavy drinking. Not the most descrere group of men. Like typical video game fashion there really only seemed to be three maybe four different designs for the entire group.

A top a hill overlooking the camp were Ruby and Olive. Olive had smeared red lipstick on her cheek thanks to Ruby.

"Whoa," whispered Olive.

They were crawling on their hands and knees as sure not to be spotted. Ruby took out her binoculars. She scanned the tents, jeeps, motorcycles..."Bingo."

There he was, Van Pelt. Long trench coat, rugged with a scar down his face resulting in one blind eye. He emerged from a tent. He looked so cocky and sleazy that anyone would want to punch him.

"I wish you had a sniper rifle or something," Olive said, glaring down at the man.

"Well without my bag I'm kind of useless."

"Useless? You could take all of those guys on with one hand tied behind your back."

Ruby smirked at her; now just realizing the mess she made of her face. She wet her fingers and cleaned her face. "I only have one life left. We don't have Flynn with us so right now you're my assistant and my partner."

Olive's ears perked up, "Partner? Wow this relationship is moving pretty fast."

Ruby chuckled, "Ok, hot shot let's..."

They were both immediately grabbed from behind. Two of Van Pelt's men, the burliest of course. There was little struggle, their arms were like pythons wrapped around them, squeezing and on the verge of crushing their ribcages.

They were brought down to Van Pelt. He had a big cigar in his mouth as if he knew they would be there.

"Ah, Ruby Roundhouse." Ruby spit in his face. He had no reaction he simply wiped it away and got down to business, "You're here for this?" He held up the glowing green jewel Olive remembered from the game's intro.

Ruby gritted her teeth angrily at the bastard, "You have no idea what you're doing, Pelt! It's too powerful!"

"I think I can handle it old friend."

"So what? You're going to kill us? Let her go," Ruby said heroically. Olive was finding herself getting turned on by how mad she was getting.

"No," Van Pelt chuckled. He turned his attention to Olive, caressing her chin. He was getting way too close for comfort, she could smell his rotten breath, "I'll let you and the pipsqueak live. For now."

"Flynn's still out there! He'll stop you!"

Van Pelt laughed at the mention of the name. He signaled to his men. They took out tattered rags and covered the women's mouths. Chloroform. They tried to fight back but it was no good.

Olive awakened. She lifted her head like it was 50lbs. She discovered she was lying on top of Ruby in a more than suggestive position. Guilty she tried getting off of her just as she too woke up.

"...Olive?.."

"...Ruby...thank goodness...," she paused noticing she hadn't climbed of her yet, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Well I hope so. We still have a lot of ground to cover before we reach that level," she smiled at her smugly.

Olive helped her up and took some time to get collect their bearings. "Where are we?" Olive was getting a little panicky seeing that they were surrounded by a wall of high trees and plant life.

"Don't worry we'll get through this," Ruby said, giving her hand a squeeze.

They cowered when they heard rustling like a large animal hidden somewhere, camoplauged by its surroundings. Ruby pushed Olive behind her. Walking out in the open were three barbarian women. Ruby was shocked but suddenly very confused. These women did not look like your run of the mill jungle women they looked like they had just walked off the set for a commercial about shampoo or something. All busty and revealing in their skimpy leopard print bikinis. Perfect skin and red hair. Redheads all three of them.

"Huh?" Ruby's mouth was a gape.

The women pointed their wooden staffs at them. "Who are you?!"

"This is Queen Hendricks' land!"

Ruby wasn't sure what to do, they likely couldn't be reasoned with. Olive was having weird dejavu.

One of the redhead's pointed her out, hiding behind Ruby. "That one! She bears the sacred mark!"

Ruby and Olive looked at her t-shirt, the Zelda logo. The women bowed down at their feet.

"Wait...what? You don't have to do...," Olive stuck hey hands out assuringly.

One of the redhead's stood up and took Olive by the hand. "Come. We will take you to our queen. "

Ruby and Olive were skeptical but the followed them down a path. Olive was astonished, this place was a paradise. A colonized utopia of all large breasted women with red hair. They approached a large throne where a gorgeous woman sat and looked out at her people, observing their work.

"My queen. We have found one of great importance!"

Queen Hendricks laid eyes on the nerdy Olive and then the symbol. She nearly jumped right off of the throne. She did leap in front of Olive to get a better look at her.

The queen's eyes widened, she exhaled, "The creator!" She got down on her knees and bowed down in front of her. Her subjects followed her lead.

"THE CREATOR!"

"Um..."

The queen grabbed Olive's hands and looked up at her, "You have much to teach us! We have much to learn!"

This was a lot to take in. She knew Ruby was having a hard time following this and maybe even a bit jealous.

"I...my friend and I have had a long journey. We need a little time alone."

The queen stood up, "Yes! The Creator needs rest!"

"You know...," Olive laughed, "You can just call me Olive."

"Yes your Lordship!"

They were given a tent that seemed small on the outside but like a house on the inside. Pink. Lots of throw pillows. They sat up on the queen size bed.

"Creator?" Ruby asked, giving her a weird slanted head stare.

Olive shrugged, "Some how the game I was working on must've merged with this one."

"Oh. Of course," Ruby nodded, "I just have one question."

"Oh?"

"What does any of that mean?"

"Well..."

"You keep mentioning game a lot."

"Well what do you think we're in?"

Ruby pondered, still unsure what she meant.

"You do know this is all a video game right?"

Ruby simply scratched her head. After some more explaining everything seemed to click; it was like trying to tell Buzz lightyear he was a toy.

"You mean not everybody has bar tattoos telling them their health? "

Olive shook her head.

"But...so I'm not real then," she said seriously looking Olive in the eye.

"No...you're...you have to be. You're like the coolest person I've ever met."

"Well that's impossible because you're the coolest person I ever met," she smiled innocently.

"And you have to be real because I need someone to take to the party to stick it to Rhi."

"Party?" Ruby frowned.

"Well...I guess that would've been last night," Olive remembered, "But..I would like to take you back with me."

She caressed the top of her hand. They couldn't take their eyes off one another. The heat of the moment took hold and they just couldn't resist. Their kissing grew more and more passionate. Both redheads were enjoying themselves even pulling at the other's clothes. It was getting more out of hand as they explored the other's naked body. This was so new to them. Olive could finally feel this soft body in her arms, she could massage her skin, feel her warm breath. They got under the satin sheets, ready to truly be together for the first time.

"What the fuck?"

Olive was on top of Ruby in mid - kiss. They both looked up to see Quill, a beaten and sore version of himself and he looked absolutely pissed.

 **To be continued. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter! Olive and Ruby will risk everything to get out of the game and be together.**

"I can't believe you! This is such horse shit!"

Quill was bad at controlling his emotions. Ruby tried calming him down. Olive sat in bed watching the two argue from behind a silk sheet that acted as a wall to separate them.

"Quill calm down ok? There's really no need to panic!"

"I can't believe this...I thought..."

"What?"

"...Nothing..."

She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad your ok. This is going to be great we can stop Pelt and save the jungle."

"Was tonight serious?" He wasn't going to let this go.

She had this weird feeling in the pit of her gut. She looked up at him a bit saddened. "Yes. I really like her. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Quill could see a shadow. Someone behind the sheet. He pulled it away revealing a startled and half naked Olive. All three stood there staring at each other just waiting for someone to say something.

Finally Olive chimed in when her brain started working again, "Uh...just going to find a bathroom." She ran off.

In the morning they devised a plan to stop Van Pelt once and for all. They needed to get that gem. Olive had an idea but she wanted to consult with Ruby first. Once that slab of meat Quill was out of sight they sat down and talked alone.

"I don't trust him," said Olive.

"What do you mean?" Ruby had no reason to suspect anything shady about her old friend, Olive was convinced something had to be up.

"How did he get here? How did he find us?"

Ruby shrugged, "He's Quill he can do anything."

Olive let out an exaggerated sigh, "What if it's possible he's working with Van Pelt?"

"What? No way!" Ruby's eyes got all big.

"But as a possibility."

"There's no way he'd work with that scumbag!"

"But you did though right?"

Ruby had to take time to really think that over. She was right, it said in the opening animation of the game that they were old colleagues and then he turned on her.

"Quill is different...trust me..."

"I already know he hates my guts. He does like to disappear and reappear a lot."

"Don't worry ok? I'll keep an eye on him. Or hey why not get your subjects to while I kick Van Pelt's butt?"

Olive thought about it and smirked, "Not a bad idea."

Ruby kissed her on the cheek, "Come on we've got work to do."

It was time to prep the Amazonians. This was going to be their last stand.

Van Pelt was overseeing a meeting at his camp when they were rudely disturbed by what sounded like a stampede.

His men stood at attention with their weapons drawn. The stampeding stopped and was followed by silence for several seconds until a noise like an wild animal call spread came from multiple directions.

They looked to the trees. The pack of wild redheads swung on vines. They ambushed them before they had any time to react. Van Pelt retreated back into his tent. Unsurprisingly Ruby was a step ahead of him.

"Ha! You thought you seen the last of me?"

"I'll hand it to you, Roundhouse...," he said as he reached into his pocket, "You always find yourself in the right place at the wrong time." There it was in all of its green glowing glory.

Ruby was mesmerized by it, she couldn't move.

"Ruby!"

Olive's voice snapped her out of it.

Van Pelt turned his attention to the teenager standing outside of his tent. He held up the jewel and instantly animals of all kinds came out into the open.

Olive wasn't sure what to do. A thousand birds circled above her. Elephants moved in from the surrounding jungle looking menacing with their long tusks pointed at her. Even lemurs in the trees all staring at her with their beady eyes.

Ruby kicked the jewel out of Van Pelt's hand before they could advance. Olive watched as Ruby fought in hand to hand combat with the villain. Ruby had a strange technique involving karate, Kung Fu, Nujitsu and Dance Fighting. It got scary when Ruby got knocked down but she was very quick and flexible. They blocked each other's attacks and wound up on the edge of a cliff.

Olive was grabbed from behind and dragged.

"Hey! What the hell?" She swatted at the large arms squeezing her. Quill took her behind a tree. Carnage was still happening. The busty warrior women were being slaughtered by Van Pelt's remaining men.

"Keep quiet!"

"I knew you were working with them!"

"What are you talking about?"

Both stopped and noticed Van Pelt had Ruby by the neck and was ready to throw her off. Olive elbowed Quill and made her way over to them.

"Olive don't!" Quill called.

She picked a gun up off the ground and shouted. "Let her go!"

Van Pelt turned to her and smiled.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Olive hesitated, "Give me what's mine and I won't drop her!"

She saw the scared look on Ruby's face, it looked like she was shaking her head. Olive was ready to shoot when Quill popped up out of nowhere and yanked the gun away. He tossed Van Pelt the jewel. He tossed Ruby aside.

Olive ran to Ruby's aid. "I knew it!"

"If you're going to win you might as well be on the winning side," Quill said with a stupid grin on his face.

Van Pelt was really hamming it up with his excitement. This was short lived as a split second later Quill pointed the gun he confiscated from Olive and shot him in the shoulder. Van Pelt took a knife out from his belt holster and spun it at Quill, hitting him in the chest. He flew backward.

Ruby got back up and faced Van Pelt. Olive knew she had to do something, she had more bars than her. She ran for the gun but could not get a clear shot now that he was fighting back and fourth with three determined female adventurerer. He was unbelievably strong and fast.

Ruby spun kicked him. He was dazed like a cartoon character minus the stars around his head.

Olive took the opportunity to finally shoot. Pierced in the neck, Van Pelt flew over the edge of the cliff to his doom.

Olive assisted Ruby who was still in shock after Van Pelt's beat down. She saw a thought to be killed Quill stand up. He pulled the knife out; one bar tattoo left on his arm. Ruby marched over to him. He opened up his arms for a hug only to get a hand across the face.

"Wow, I see you haven't lost your touch," he snickered.

"You were working with him?"

"I was undercover. I was trying to get that thing away from him. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Well nice try!" Both Quill and Olive froze up, she was scary when she was angry.

The sacred jewel rested just on the edge of the cliff. It was time to restore everything. Ruby led the way and everyone including the remaining tribe followed.

Ruby placed it back into its tomb. She turned to Olive.

"Do you want to do the honours and say the sacred words?"

Olive gulped, "If I do. The game will be over."

"Well...that's how games go right?"

"But what if I never see you again?"

Ruby held her close, "You can have this to remember me by."

She hugged Olive tight and pressed her lips against hers. The women cheered. Olive's glasses fogged up. She turned to her other new friends and spoke to them with gratitude.

"Thank you all for your help. I have no idea what happens now but I hope that maybe some day I will see you all again."

"We will meet again," Queen Hendricks led her followers in a bow.

"You're alright, kid," Quill said parting her on the back, though a little too hard.

She had to hug Ruby again. She didn't want to let go.

She looked at the jewel and said, "...Jumanji..."

* * *

Olive woke up at her computer. She was drooling on the keyboard.

She adjusted her glasses and looked around her room. Her neck had this kink. She was devestated. It was all just all dream. She felt like the world's biggest loser.

"Hey..."

She spun around in her chair.

"Ruby!"

Ruby hopped into her lap. She made out furiously with her. A minute felt like two years apart.

"I had to find a way back to you. After months I had to figure out something. That tribe helped me.."

"Wait...months?"

"Well yeah."

Olive checked the calander. It was still the 28th.

"Time must work differently in the game," she checked the time. Only 7pm, "We can still make the party!"

"Well then what are we waiting for!"

"Do you have anything else to wear? I mean...I'm not sure it's a costume party."

Ruby chuckled, "Don't worry I brought just the thing."

In no time they were at the house party and once Ruby and Olive entered everyone came to halt and gawked at the couple.

Rhiannon was in the kitchen drinking from a keg when she spotted her best friend arm in arm with a magnificent redhead in a red dress sporting some impossible cleavage. She spit her drink out, spraying everyone within proximity.

"Hi, Rhi!"

She walked over to them. Still in shock.

"Whoa. Um. Olive are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Oh this is Ruby . Ruby, Rhiannon."

"Pleasure," Ruby shook her hand.

Rhiannon was surprised by her strong grip,"So you're..."

Ruby pulled gave Olive a shake, "Her girlfriend."

Rhiannon wasn't sure what this was but it raised a lot of questions. She crossed her arms, frowning, "Oh? How did you two meet?"

Olive butted in, "Online."

"Right..."

"I'll give you two a minute," Ruby said, making her way past them to the kitchen.

Rhiannon took Olive aside still staring at Ruby, "Whoa. Like seriously."

"Right?"

"Is she an escort?"

"No!" Olive said, offended.

"Jeez sorry. I'm just well in shock. I mean I'm glad you're out of the closet I just didn't think..."

"Didn't think what?" Olive asked getting into Rhiannon ' s face, "That I wouldn't score a girl like her?"

"No! No! No! I just..."

"Sorry, may I cut in," Ruby came back with two plastic cups of beer handing one to Olive.

Rhiannon stammered and said, "I'll catch up with you two later."

"Nice meeting you," Ruby smiled cheerfully oblivious. She watched her disappear behind some people, "I like your friend."

"Yeah she's...something," Olive laughed.

A song started to play, something slow. Olive put her hands around Ruby's waist. Both were totally head over heels, knowing perfectly well what would happen at the nights end. It looked like there was a lot on Olive's mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Are you staying?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" She said confidentially.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress," she said tugging at it. They both laughed. Some more time went by.

"Now what are you thinking about?"

She got extra close to Ruby's face, leaning in and saying, "How I'm the luckiest nerd in the world."

They sealed their relationship with a long and savoring kiss.

 **Thank you all for reading! I have a new Jennifer's Body story already in progress!**


End file.
